


You look just like him

by Hummingbird42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, peter's parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: In a really bad situation Nick calls Peter something that he really shouldn't of had.





	You look just like him

Nick Fury’s day just couldn’t get any better, not only was he stuck in a burning building filled with people that work for Hydra with no gun, or phone, but he was also separated from his two only partners, Maria Hill and Spiderman. Suddenly there was a strange figure pointing something at him, it was probably a gun. He couldn’t tell if the figure was a man or woman thanks to all the smoke spreading everywhere but he knew that it was not Maria or Spiderman. The figure was ready to fire until a second figure came out of nowhere and attacked the other.

The second figure was revealed to be Spiderman with his mask off, carrying an unconscious Maria Hill on his back. He was trying to say something to Fury but it was interrupted by a loud ‘’BOOM’’ that echoed so loud both men lost their balance.

Fury was immediately grabbed by the mask less hero and rushed out of the building with Maria on his back. Then out of nowhere bullets started flying everywhere in the building and Fury was hit in the shoulder while Peter was grazed in the ankle. But they both ignored the pain as they escaped through the slightly burning door.

Outside were a bunch of unconscious Hydra agents tied up in a web that Peter made.

Peter laid Maria down to check and see if she was alive. She was and that lead to Peter rushing to Nick trying to put pressure on his wounds. ‘’Mr. Fury, it’s going to be ok. I told Karen to call an ambulance they’ll be here soon’’. Peter said as he tried his best to stop the bleeding.

Nick’s chuckles a little, it was probably from to blood loss or the fact that they just escaped a burning Hydra building and he still calls him ‘’Mr. Fury’’ after working with him for 15 years. He probably just does that to mess with him that’s what Richard always does, Fury thought. He looked at the hero in his eyes took a deep breath and said ‘’ you did good…’’ Then took another breath, ‘’Richard’’. Then Fury closed his eyes.

 

THE NEXT DAY

Nick woke up in a small white room on a white bed with hospital equipment surrounding him. The one thing that felt out of place in the white room was a tired Peter waiting for him to wake up.  
‘’Hey’’, Peter said trying to break the silence. ‘’The doctor said Maria is going to be alright and so are you, and don’t worry about the Hydra agents the Avengers took care of them’’.

‘’The Avengers’’? Nick said in confusion. ‘’Did Shield not reach us’’? 

‘’No they did, it’s just…’’, then suddenly there was a loud, ‘’Peter’’! Echoing the building which made Peter hide under Nick’s bed to avoid the man who was searching for him. It turned out the voice belonged to an angry Tony Stark. Tony entered Nick’s room without a warning and started to examine the environment.

‘’Where is he’’? Tony said glaring at the healing man.

‘’I don’t think he wants to see you’’, answered Nick.

‘’Says the man that brought a child to a burning building full of hydra agents’’, said Tony.

‘’He’s almost going to be 16 Stark, we both know that is not the age of a child, and weren’t you the one that took him to Germany to fight the Rogue Avengers?’’, said Nick.

‘’Forget it’’. Tony waved away the conversation. ‘’If I ever see you near my kid, speak to my kid, or look at my kid! I won’t hesitate to use the Hulk buster armor on you’’. Tony roared and then left.

Peter waited a couple minutes then escaped from his hiding place and sat back on his chair. ‘‘Thanks’’, Peter said in a sigh of relief, ‘’I’m sorry about Mr. Stark, when I’m done here I’ll be sure to speak to him about how all this wasn’t your fault’’. 

‘’When you’re done here’’? Fury questioned. 

‘’Ah, yes…’’ Peter looked down and took a few breathes. ‘’Do you remember the time I got you out of that burning building’’, Peter paused, ‘’and what you called me’’?

Fury stared at Peter and thought. He couldn’t remember what happened that time which was odd. He’s been in worse situations and he still remembers every detail, but not that. Which lead Nick to answer no.

‘’Well you see, while I was helping you not bleed to death you seemed to have call me…’’ Peter paused because it should be simple but somehow it wasn’t. It was like he was choking himself. Peter then took a deep breath and decided to spit it out before Mr. Stark could find him and Mr. Fury started losing his patience. ‘’You called me Richard, and that’s not my name and you know it. My name it is Peter and you know that too! But my dad name was Richard and I was wondering if you knew him!? Richard Parker I meant! Peter spat out within 20 seconds flat. 

Even though Peter spoke like someone hit a fast forward button on him Nick heard every word, and he wanted to kick himself for what he did. Hearing that name just sends so many unwanted memories to the one eyed man. Richard Parker that name will always haunt him more than anything else on this planet. Nick took a hard raspy breath and remained quiet.

Peter knew he hit a very unwelcomed nerve because after saying his own father’s name the fearless man broke eye contact with him. Which that never happens to Fury, He always made eye contact with him and never broke it, sometimes when Peter feels like it, he tries to make a silly face or a joke to see if he can get the man to break that serious look on that face but it never happened until now. Peter knew he should stop talking right now and leave but somehow he had no control of himself. After so many years of being told over and over that ‘’his parents were good people’’ and nothing else it would start to annoy the crap out of him. Not even a simple family picture of them together, it was always separate high school or college photos of them, no wedding pictures or anything, it always drove Peter crazy.

‘’I was told my parents died in a plane accident, but did they really die on a Shield mission? What were they like? Do I look just like my dad, is that why you called me Richard’’? The questions just kept going and going but it never broke Nick out of his zone, until Peter said, have you met my mom?  
That’s when all of Nick’s insides twisted into knots. He could easily remember the day he met Mary, the first woman he ever loved and the one that introduced him to Richard. After that plane accident it destroyed him, but he could never show it.

It was silent for 5 whole minutes in that room but it felt like 5 hours.

‘’I should probably go’’, Peter said. ‘’I hope you feel better soon’’. Peter turned and was about to exit the room until he heard.  
‘’You look just like him… your father, but you have Mary’s eye’’. Peter’s eyes grew wide and looked at Fury. ‘’Knowing you, you’re not going to drop this so might as well’’.

Peter took a seat and said, ‘’Thank you’’, then listened to every word Fury told him.


End file.
